That 'different' Potter
by PainfullyIntroverted
Summary: Lilly Potter finally goes to Hogwarts, she gets sorted into Slytherin away from her family and comes to realise that there isn't simply good and evil, something that her brothers can't come to see. Rebelling against the Potter image, Lily befriends Scorpius, separating her self from her family. Mild Course Language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so In this story, James is in his 4****th**** year, Rose, Scorpius and Albus are in their 2****nd**** year and Hugo and Lilly are in their 1****st**** year**

Lily Luna Potter, the youngest of the Weasly-Potter clan, woke up that day with a feeling of pure joy. For so long she had watched her siblings and cousins attend this magical school, filled with wonderment and discovery, leaving her all alone, with only her wildest imaginations. Yes, today was the day, when Lilly Potter, would attend the school she had so longed to visit and join her family.

Leaping out of bed Lilly threw on her muggle clothes and practically jumped the whole staircase to the kitchen.

"There's my little girl!" Harry hugged her.

"Dad, I'm not little anymore, I'm going to school, remember?" Lilly reminded him.

Sometimes she really hated being the youngest, as her father always insisted that she'll always be the baby of the family. That's right she was forever trapped in the idea that's she'll always be a child.

"Exited Lil?" he eldest brother James asked, patting her head.

"WHEN DO WE LEAVE?" Lilly interrogated her family.

"Soon, soon Lil, just have a little something to eat first," Ginny smiled.

Eat? How could she possibly eat on such a life changing day? Merlins Beard, they're completely off their hats.

_Later and Kings Cross Station_

"Ok, Lil, now don't be scared, but in order to catch the train you're going to have to run through that brick wall—"

"Dad I know—"

"Now Lil, it's going to be ok, I promise you—"

"It'll be fine, its alrigh—"

"Your mother and I will hold your hand and walk through with you, I promise Lilly, it's going to be ok, I promise you my life, my entire being, that you will be ok, and your brothers…"

Oh dear lord, this is almost unbearable, she knew very well, how to get through the wall, she wasn't a wimp, gosh, she'd only dreamed about this her entire life!

"… it'll be fine, and you have all of our support," Harry rambled.

"Dad! Its fine, I'm perfectly capable of walking through that brick wall… I promise you, it will be fine," Lilly insisted taking off and running full blast through platform 9 and ¾.

"Harry, I know it's hard, but she's growing up," Ginny informed her hesitant husband.

"Its, Lilly though, sweet little Lily, she'll never grow up," Harry assured her.

Then together Harry and Ginny walked through platform 9 and ¾ and once again waved their children good bye, reminiscing about the wonderful, and not so fun adventures that they experienced at Hogwarts.

Lilly wondered down the corridor of the Hogwarts express searching for her brothers, they were nowhere to be found. She heard their voices directing her to follow them, but she wasn't simply tall enough to see over all the other eager wizards and witches. Now it was official, she was completely and utterly lost, just herself to occupy her, similar to when she didn't attend Hogwarts.

"Oi! Watch it," a blue eyed, blonde haired boy shouted bumping into her.

"Sorry," she apologised walking away with her head down.

"Shit no, I'm sorry, that was rude, I'm Scorpius," the boy introduced himself, sticking out his hand ready for a muggle 'handshake'.

"I'm Lily," she replied shaking his hand.

Scorpius, she'd heard that name somewhere; maybe Albus or James had mentioned him before.

"Lily, wow, what a beautiful name, what house are you in Lily? I've never seen you before."

"Well, I'm not in a house yet, I'm a first year," Lily answered fidgeting with her hands.

"Oh awesome, do you have a preference for a house?"

"Well, I think I'd like to be in Gryffindor," Lily replied hesitantly. "Well, all my family's been in Gryffindor, so it's most likely."

Oh, that's unfortunate, well Lily, if you ever get bored of those Lions, feel free to come to the Snake pit," Scorpius winked.

"SCORPIUS! GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER!" Albus shouted jabbing his wand into Scorpius' neck.

"Wait you're a Potter? I had no idea, she was one of you," Scorpius insisted.

"Oh yer sure, come on Lily, let's go we have a carriage over there," Albus pointed to the carriage they were standing outside of. "And you; STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER!"

**Sorry it's short, next chapter will be longer Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lily, what were you thinking! That was Scorpius, as in Scorpius Malfoy!" Albus interrogated his younger sister.

"I was just talking Albus," Lily replied.

Scorpius Malfoy couldn't be that bad, he certainly didn't appear like the murderous villain her brother's portrayed him as.

"His dad worked for Voldemort, you know dad's arch enemy, god Lil! You need to be more careful" he continued.

"Chill Albus, she said she's sorry, just let it go," James interrupted Albus's rant.

Ah peacemaker James, what would she do without him. James was the brick wall in the family, he didn't take sides he just reasons with everyone, without him no one would get along. James's long brown hair swept across his forehead as per usual hid his narrow soft face. The opposite of Albus, whose harsh features were always visible with his sandy brown hair spiked up with far too much hair product. He liked to think of himself as some sort of a rebel, too cool for school kid; with his ripped jeans and singlet. For God's sake! It was freezing, how he could bare not wearing coats and scarfs like everyone else was a mystery.

Lily looked around the carriage and smiled at her cousin Hugo, who was also starting his first year. Hugo was utterly adorable, his golden curly locks of hair went well with his abnormally chubby face, he was clearly cutest Weasley-Potter, despite Albus's attempts. Next to him was her cousin Rose, Rose had thick ringlets of light red hair, which according to her is 'strawberry blonde' forever denying the fact that she was a ranga. Rose always has her nose stuck in a book; she is the top of her class (whereas Albus is the bottom) and is forever striving to get prefect, even though its ages away, only being in her second year.

Lily on the other hand, had deep red hair and sharp green eyes, she was short for her age, but it didn't bother her.

Every single person in this carriage is a Gryffindor, so that's the only house Lily had ever considered being sorted into.

'First years, this way!" Mr Longbottom yelled.

Lily followed him with the rest of the first years up some stairs to some great big doors.

"Ok, through these doors is the Great Hall, there you will be sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin, ok so here we go," he explained.

Shuffling into a single file, Lily followed the other 1st years down the hall, it was incredible. It was just like she imagined, all the stories her brothers had told were actually true, the floating candles, and the teachers table, gosh it's breathtaking.

"Gabriella Ansley" a tall man at the front of the hall called.

A young girl with a blonde braid reluctantly walked up and sat on the chair while the man placed the hat on her head.

"Hmmm, smart, brave, but also very loyal… HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hate boomed.

Lily watched child after child get sorted by the hat, glancing at her brother for some encouragement.

"Lily Potter."

Lily walked to the stool, almost tripping over the step and sat down.

"Ahhhh another Potter, the last one ay? Hmmm yes brave, chivalrous…" the hat pondered.

Lily looked back at her brothers grinning at her and the traits just announced.

"…but also very cunning, a certain ambition for greatness… I know just where to put you… SLYTHERIN!"

Suddenly it was if she was deaf, nothing happened, the deadly silence paralysed her.

"Bull! That's absolute Bull!" James stood up and shouted. "She's a Potter! Didn't you hear? She's a Gryffindor!"

James never shouted or stood out of line, this came as another shock to everyone.

"Quiet Potter, the hats decided, now go to your table…Potter" the man said.

Lily stood up and walked to the table coloured in emerald green, and took a seat in silence. She never even considered the possibility of being in a different house to her family. She looked around the table and spotted a pair of familiar blue eyes. He looked at her and smiled an almost welcome, hopefully everyone was so accepting.

"Hugo Weasley."

Hugo waddled up and plumped himself on the stool.

"Ahhhh another Weasley, they bread like rabbits hey? Well, I know where this one will go…"

A/N: Cliff Hanger! *cheesy Law and Order dramatic music* Thanks for the reviews, your all so lovely Please remember to review this chapter, it means a lot to me. What house do you think Hugo will be in?


	3. Chapter 3

"Hugo Weasley"

Hugo waddled up and plumped himself on the stool.

"Ahhhh another Weasley, they bread like rabbits hey? Well, I know where this one will go… RAVENCLAW!"

Hadn't the Weasley-Potters had enough drama for one day? Not one, but two had been sorted into other houses then the expected. Lily made eye contact with Hugo; he looked utterly terrified; she felt sorry for him. Lily knew she could get through this eventually; maybe she deserved it or something, once she did steal an extra cookie from Albus when he wasn't looking. But Hugo, sweet, painfully innocent and adorable Hugo, how could he have such a fate thrust upon him. Some wouldn't consider being sorted into other house World War III but they didn't understand; it was expected of them to be Gryffindors.

"Let the Feast Commence" shouted the man.

Lily glanced around the table once more to find everyone staring at her.

"Don't worry, they'll get over it eventually… hopefully," a dark skinned boy next to her assured her. "They're just overly fascinated with you, you know and your Potterness being, you know Slytheriny. And they're parents and grandparents tried to kill yours, but me, I don't care, let the haters hate… I'm Thomas Zambini by the way, nice to meet you Lily Potter."

"What year are you in, I didn't see you get sorted?" Lily asked.

Merlins beard she was grateful for him introducing himself, she had no idea if anyone was actually going to talk to her.

"Me? I'm a second year, me and Scorpius over here have been besties ever since sorting, haven't we mate?" Thomas grinned throwing food at Scorpius opposite him.

"Tom, I'm hurt, we met on the train remember? It's like you don't even care about me!" Scorpius joked dramatically. "Pleasure seeing you again Potter, looks like you'll be joining us in the snake pit after all."

"Haha not if James can help it," Lily pointed to her brother up the front of the room with the teachers in an intense rage. "I've never seen him like that; he's acting like Albus, without the arrogance."

"Ah yes, the charming Albus, we're ever so fortunate to share our classes with him," Scorpius drawled smirking at Tomas.

"Good Luck, he got a new broomstick and is even more determined to make the Quidditch team this year, so watch out," Lily remarked.

"Thanks for the warning, we'll prepare some silencing charms to stop his constant bitching and bragging," Scorpius smiled.

ϟ

Lily stood outside her dormitory, hesitating weather to go in or not.

"Oh hello, you're Lilly Potter, aren't you?" A small skinny girl with long blonde wavy hair approached her. "I'm a first year too! Don't worry; the other girls are so so nice."

"Really? I hope so," Lily stuttered. "What's your name?"

"I'm Cassie, it's such a pleasure to meet you, daughter of Harry Potter," she grinned. "Girls, this is Lily Potter," Cassie announced pushing the door open.

Lily walked in the room, to find six beds with emerald banners and curtains surrounding them. On some bed were four girls, who just sat there and ignored them.

"Oh, well I said they were nice, but I was sort of lying," Cassie shrugged. "But don't worry, they don't like me either, apparently you have to be a pureblood to be worthy of their presence. But it's so cool, because this just means we can be super best friends."

Lily liked Cassie, she looked a little spaced out and strange but whom was she to judge?

ϟh ϟh ϟ

"It's so so beautiful, artistic, magnificent, wow!"

Lily heard an airy voice exclaim. She opened the curtains of her bed to find the posts and been 'artistically' decorated with toilet paper.

Suddenly Cassie got up from her bed and was met with some sort of spell which rebounded her back onto her mattress.

"STOP!" Lily shouted at Cassie who was desperately trying to escape. "You'll just make it worse."

Cassie responded with a wide eyed look.

She recalled a spell that James taught her last year; it was supposed to be easy enough. Lily fetched a small red book from under pillow which contained diary entries.

"Here we go, m-my brother taught me this spell that stops any spells or curse around us," Lily explained. "Fi-ni-te In-can-tat-um" Lily stuttered.

"Oh! Very good!" Cassie smiled and jumped out of her bed to be met with another hit from this spell.

"Sorry I'm not very good, I've never done spells before," Lily apologized. "Finite Incantatem!" Lily shouted and nothing happened, her wand remained unlit.

"No, I think I've got it now… Finite Incantatum!" Lily shouted as her wand lit up and destroyed the curse around their beds.

Cassie jumped out of bed and started putting her robes on. "Thank you so much Lily, I told you we would be super best friends, now come-on breakfast has already started."

ϟh ϟh ϟ

Lily and Cassie walked into the great hall to find every one sitting around chattering and eating. They received some giggles and looks from the girls in their dormitory; obviously they had informed the whole table of their activities. Lily spotted a space near Thomas and Scorpius, she signalled Cassie and they went to join them.

"Morning Ladies, may I pour you some pumpkin juice?" Thomas greeted them

Scorpius looked up at Lily and gave her the same smile he did the previous day when she's been sorted as a Slytherin.

"Oh yes Please!" Cassie shouted a bit too loud. "I do love pumpkin juice, it's so so delicious!"

"Wow, Lil, I do like your friend, she's rather… ummm… bubbly," Thomas smiled. "Are you two ok by the way?"

"So you heard? Great, just great," Lily moaned.

"Yes, well unfortunately, those few girls over there told the whole table the s'morning, not very original if I do say myself, toilet paper… so very muggleish," Thomas rolled his eyes.

Lily looked over at Scorpius who was casually reading a newspaper and sipping some tea, on the front page was a picture of her and Hugo, with the headline "Devastation at Hogwarts."

It was hardly devastation, no one was dead or starving, and they weren't in any kind of perilous danger.

"Yes and Lily used a spell to get rid of some sort of force field, oh gosh she's so super!" Cassie informed Thomas. "It was amazing Lily was like: Fenate Incontitem! And everything was cool again."

"Finite Incantatum?" Scorpius looked up and questioned.

Lily nodded.

"That's rather impressive," Scorpius explained. "That spell is quite advanced; I can't produce it in my wildest dreams."

"Oh gosh, something the legendary Scorpius Malfoy can't do something, Lily you must remember this moment forever! You, young Lily Potter, have beaten Scorpius Malfoy at his own pride and joy of school work!" Thomas exclaimed dramatically.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and set the newspaper down on the table. "Do you mind?" Lily asked pointing to it.

"Not at all, take it," Scorpius smiled sipping tea.

Lily picked up the paper and began to read the article on her.

_Devastation at Hogwarts by Rita Skeeter_

_Finally Hogwarts was graced with the last members of the Weasley Potter children, Hugo Weasley and Lily Luna Potter. Little did they know that today would be a curse, trauma thrust upon them just like that. Unsuspecting young Lily and Hugo entered Hogwarts with optimism and excitement to begin their heroic journey with the rest of their famous family, but in a matter of seconds this dream of theirs was taken away. First young Lily was shockingly sorted in the house of Thomas Riddle himself, they man that took so much from her own blood. When that hat shouted Slytherin we could literally hear the shattering of young Lily's heart, becoming such a disappointment to her own father. It truly was heartbreaking watching the glistening tears roll down her face. And then for the unfortunately chubby Hugo Weasley to have been sorted into Ravenclaw just broke all of hearts, this truly is such a devastating day for the Weasley-Potters. Will they get through this? Will the famous Potter ever be able to look at his daughter and nephew again? Find out where I did deeper in my new book coming out in November: An inside look at the Potters. Turn to page 44 for more. _

She wasn't crying! Was she even there! This women enraged her, how could she possibly knew what she was feeling, how dare she—

"Malfoy, how's the Quidditch going?" An uncomfortable looking James approached the table.

"Well, thanks James, learnt some wicked moves this break, yourself?" Scorpius shrugged.

That was what Lily liked about James, he got along with almost everyone, and wasn't quick to judge or get infuriated over every little thing like Albus.

"Not bad, Dad bought as all new brooms, so watch out man," James laughed. "Lily, we need to talk to you," he suddenly said seriously.

Lily got up and followed James out of the great hall; there she found Teddy, Albus, Rose, Hugo, Audrey, Lucy, Fred, Dominique, Lysander and Lorcan.

**A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews. **

**Just to remind you**

**1****st**** year: Lily, Hugo**

**2****nd**** year: Albus, Rose, Lysander, Lorcan, Scorpius, Thomas**

**3****rd**** year: Lucy**

**4****th**** year: James**

**5****th**** year: Audrey, Fred**

**7****th**** year: Teddy, Dominique **

**Please continue Reviewing! Suggestions always welcome **


	4. Chapter 4

Lily got up and followed James out of the great hall; there she found Teddy, Albus, Rose, Hugo, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Dominique, Lysander and Lorcan.

"Ummm wow, talk about a family meeting," Lily laughed awkwardly.

"Lil, now I know the past day has been such a struggle and shock for you but we will all get through this together," James assured her.

"Yer Lil, its gunna be fine," Teddy smiled.

Lily looked around the room; Lysander and Lorcan we're standing with Hugo whilst Albus stood by himself appearing very aloof.

"I talked to Headmaster Mendez but he refused to allow you to change, claiming that you belong in Slytherin," James scowled.

Great, not only was she stuck with those horrible girls for the next 7 years, she's altered her brothers personality. James looked so bitter, opposed to Albus who wouldn't even make eye contact.

"James, I'll be fine," Lily insisted. "Honestly I'm more worried about Hugo."

"S'ok Lily, me and Lysander will look after him, us Ravenclaws stick together," Lorcan grinned.

Lorcan and Lysander we're twins in Ravenclaw, although they weren't technically related, they spent so much time with them they're practically family. Lorcan and Lysander we complete opposites though, Lorcan was outspoken and very confident, whereas Lysander was very shy and reserved.

"Let's just hope she doesn't turn into a filthy snake like the rest of em," Albus muttered.

"Albus!" James scorned.

Even though resembling her mother very much, she unfortunately inherited her father's temper.

"Well I am a snake Albus! And I can't help that! And for your information, they aren't these 'doomed to be villains without the capabilities to have feelings animals' you describe them to be!" Lily defended.

"Oh yer, we; if they're such top lads then why did your 'buddies' harass you and that loopy girl, yea we all heard about it," Albus continued.

"Albus that is quite enough, it's just a little misunderstanding I'm sure… I'm fairly certain it's not too late to transfer Lily to Beauxbatons," James assured.

"This isn't a misunderstanding, why don't you get that?" Lily yelled. "I was put in Slytherin for a reason, and maybe being different to all of you isn't so bad. Have you ever stopped and think that possibly Gryffindor doesn't equal good guys, and Slytherin does actually mean you're a bad guy!"

Everyone just stood in silence.

Albus smirked "You've changed already" he walked away.

"Just wait until dad hears about this…" James muttered walking away with everyone following him.

She hadn't changed had she? Surely just being sorted into a house full of purebloods didn't change who she is within the matter of a day. Albus always ticked her off, and this time she just cracked. It wasn't who she is with; it's who she was with. Albus is hardly the angel everyone thinks he is. But James… Lily had never seen him so emotional; usually he just sits and observes, careful not to be controversial or hated. Why did they think she's changed?

"L-lily?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Lily turned around to find one of the girls that were in her dorm. She was rather skinny, had long brown curly hair and wore black skinny legs with a grey hoodie.

"Yes? What do you want!?" Lily snapped.

She wasn't really mad at the girl, sure she and her friends tried to hex her, but she was just angry at her brothers.

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry," she stuttered. "I j-just wanted to make sure y-your ok… I m-mean that was really brave standing up t-to your f-family like that, I could never do that,' the obviously anxious girl muttered.

"No I'm sorry, I'm just angry… what's your name?" lily asked trying to be polite.

The girl looked down at her hands which were all sweaty.

"I'm Claire, and I'm real sorry about what we did to you and Cassandra, it's just Annabelle told us you were untrustworthy and we had to do it or she'll ruin us. And I realised I don't want to do that, neither do the other girls. I know Anna's a bit… stubborn, but she'll come around"

Of course, so this Annabelle already had it out for her, she had been here for one day and some girl is already attempting to destroy her. But Claire seemed so innocent and… nervous.

"It's fine, really, not my ideal first day—"

"Claire, what do you think you're doing?" A stern voice came from the hallway.

The girl had straight black hair that just brushed her shoulders; her facial features were well defined for someone of her age. She was wearing an emerald green pleated skirt and a white tank top.

"You must be Lily," she smiled stretching her hand out. "I'm Annabelle…"

"We've met," Lily shrugged.

"Right, and I'm terribly sorry about that, it's just, I didn't know if you could be trusted being a Potter and all. But after that performance I give you my greatest apologises, I would like to start again, I was hoping we could be friends. Lily Potter," Annabelle grinned.

Lily was still unsure about her, sure she seemed nice enough right now, but if she really is the mastermind behind the hazing then could she be trusted? But everyone deserves a second chance right…

"It would be a pleasure," Lily smiled. "And don't call me Potter; I don't want to be associated with those Gryffindor."

_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?__  
__Why don't we break the rules already?__  
__I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white__  
__I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style_

_Well, Some nights, I wish that this all would end__  
__Cause I could use some friends for a change__  
__And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again__  
__Some nights, I always win, I always win...___

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost__  
__Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh__  
__What do I stand for? What do I stand for?__  
__Most nights, I don't know..._

**A/N: Morning all! Sorry it's been a while, but I've been stressing over midyear exams, being in year 12 (senior year) so it took me a little longer than expected to update… even though I only managed to get a C+ and a C. But a C+ means I'm officially above average (yay!) anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry its short, but I'm going to try and write longer more frequent chapters. And please review! I'm really interested in what you think.**

**The song lyrics at the end are Some nights by Fun. **

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Lily walked inside the great hall to the Slytherin table, receiving snarls and nasty glances from to Gryffindor table. She ignored them and proceeded to her regular spot.

"Hey Lily, over here!" Annabelle shouted. "There's a spot next to me," she gestured to the spare bench beside her.

The rest of the girls were sitting opposite Annabelle eagerly waiting for Lily's arrival.

Lily looked to Cassie and Thomas who were watching with curiosity as to where she would sit. Lily initially walked towards Annabelle and the rest of the girls for some reason, she had no idea why it was so alluring to sit with them, but she found her legs directing her to them.

Lily stopped herself "Sorry, I promised Cassie I'd join her for breakfast, your most welcome to join," Lily shrugged plopping herself next to Thomas.

Lily studies Annabelle's expression; this girl didn't look used to rejection.

Thomas started clapping and patted Lily on the back. "Well done my friend, you have successfully survived the popular vs happy decision," Thomas grinned.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Well, in everyone's life, or school experience, one is faced with the decision, whether to be popular and 'cool' or to be an individual and happy with who you are," Thomas smiled.

Cassie started giggling, 'Oh! It was so so funny, that girl was like totally mortified."

"Oh I see, where's Scorpius?" Lily asked noticing his absence.

"Oh Lily! Unlike you Scorpius is much easily conformed," Thomas gestured towards the quiddich team, who Scorpius was with. "He's has been sucked in by the promise of the ladies and popularity—"

"Or the marvellous sport they Quiddich," Scorpius grinned, ruffling Lily's hair and taking a seat opposite her.

There something about his grin that allured Lily to Scorpius, he was so mysterious.

"Good choice by the way, Potter," Scorpius smirked leaning back on his chair.

"ummm thanks I guess," lily stuttered.

Scorpius sensed her hesitancies. "What I was getting at is that lovely Annabelle girl got one of the guys to put a hex on that chair, so literally good choice," he explained.

Lily studied Scorpius's expression, he appeared quite relaxed and cool, that was thing with Scorpius you could never tell what he was actually thinking.

They all glanced over to Annabelle who was still death staring, by this rate she was going to have wrinkles by 14.

"Flying! Flying! Oh! So so pretty," Cassie said dreamily.

Lily looked up to see hundreds of owls flying into the great hall carrying letters. She spotted Fawncup the family owl that was not the best at aiming, dropping a letter at her.

"Watch ya self there Lil," Scorpius smirked catching her letter and handing it to.

She eagerly opened the letter from her parents, she was so nervous to find out what they think about her sorting.

_Dear Lily,_

_Hi Lily, How are you? I hope your coping. Your fathers not in the right mental state at the moment to write to you, but I just want you to know he's still proud of you and loves you no matter what. We heard about your sorting, and I must say Lily I am surprised, I always thought Albus would be the one that wouldn't be a Gryffindor, but never the less, congratulations. James and Albus have both written to us, I can't believe how devastated you must be to be separated for them, and harassed by the Slytherins. But don't fret Lily Luna; I have a surprise for you. Your father and I will be coming to visit you tomorrow and tell you the exiting news; I look forward to seeing you then._

_With Love, Mum._

"Oh their lovely, so so lovely," Cassie exclaimed holding up a pair of giant purple grape earrings. As she put them on Lily thought she looked absolutely ridiculous, but that's why she loved Cassie, she didn't care what anyone else thought.

THE NEXT DAY

"Lily!" Ginny shouted running to her daughter and hugging her as she entered headmaster Mendez' office.

"Hey Mum, dad," Lily grinned hugging Harry.

Lily looked up at her dad, he looked so happy; which was strange because she had just presumed he'd be angry for her being sorted into Slytherin.

"We have some fantastic news, Lil," Harry explained. "And we've already informed Professor Mendez here."

"What is it?" Lily asked.

Had they bought her a broom stick? Have they got the sorting hat to reconsider?

"After the devastation of your sorting, I have managed to get you into… Beauxbatons Academy! You will start next week, and will have plenty of time to make friends, Lil it's going to be great! You won't have to spend the next 7 years with those awful Slytherins!" Harry informed her.

Lily couldn't believe it, sure some of the girls in her dorm weren't the friendliest, and she wasn't exactly welcomed by many but she had made some good friends. She wanted to stay in Slytherin no matter how much everyone thought she's suffering.

"Dad, I think I'd rather stay here, it's just, I've already made some friends, and their really nice," Lily smiled.

"I'm sorry Lily, its final. You will be attending Beauxbatons Academy. No arguing. I don t want you to grow up in a dungeon." Harry demanded.

**A/N: I know I'm a horrible person; I'm trying to do regular updates but struggling (obviously). Trying to decide your entire future in one week is stressful. Anyway, please look on my profile for my twitter and follow me **** feel free to chat, I'm always up for nice conversation. AND REVIEW **** thanks to: ****MauraudersMischief****, **** .IceTea.x**** , ****SnowflakeBeautiful**** , ****dimkasgirl07****, ****Lahel****, ****L Lenaghan****, Readergirl56 and NazChick! You're all so lovely **

**Because I really just want to write about Lily and Scorpius as teenagers I'm going to skip ahead a few years to Lily's 3****rd**** of 4****th**** year probably. REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

The return of Lily Potter: that all anybody was talking about. She had been gone for 2 years, and the rumour going round was she'd join them once again in her third year. Apparently Harry Potter demanded if she were to return to Hogwarts she would need to be sorted again, but that's not the way Hogwarts works, everybody knows that. So Lily Potter at the age of 14 was re-entering the snake pit once more, but this was purely a whisper, a rumour going around that possibly Michael Finnegan started. According to him, while around at his good mates The Potter's house, he learned that the youngest Potter was commanding she would return to Hogwarts. Although he also insisted he once met Andris Krum and he complemented his 'mad' Quidditch skills.

As all the eager kids boarded the Hogwarts express, the Potters tried to persuade young Lily to stay away.

"Dad, it'll be fine. I promise," insisted Lily as she ran aboard the train to avoid the discussions she's shared with her father too many times.

Lily looked around the train, god she'd missed this. Beauxbatons was boring; it was for proper young ladies to grow up to be sophisticated members of the wizarding society. But there was something about Hogwarts, the anticipation of adventure and discovery, not to mention a few certain people she's missed.

"LILY!" she was greeted with as she opened the door to a certain Slytherin carriage.

There sitting like nothing had changed (all though they looked a bit more grown up) was Cassie and Thomas.

Before she could speak, they both attacked her with hugs.

"Ummm, guys I can't breathe," Lily choked.

Thomas led Lily to sit opposite them.

"So tell us all about your wild adventures at Beatsboats," Thomas smiled.

"Beauxbatons," lily corrected him.

"Whatever, irrelevant!"

"Not much happened really, I attended some class, played some Quidditch," Lily mumbled.

"Well that sounds like a jolly good time," a familiar voice chuckled from the door way.

Lily turned around to find Scorpius Malfoy staring at her. She had missed him so much, once she caught a glance of him at her cousin's engagement party last summer, but she didn't think she could bear to say goodbye again.

"You know what, how about Cassandra and I leave you two to catch up? Cassandra, care for a stroll?" Thomas suggested.

Lily smiled at Cassie as her and Thomas left the carriage.

"So the rumous are true; the famous Lily Potter has returned to Hogwarts," Scorpius grinned.

Scorpius took Thomas's seat opposite her and sprawled himself across the chair.

"Lily Luna," she corrected him.

Scorpius had grown up quite a lot, he wasn't so scrawny and pale, and he had developed some muscles, most probably from Quidditch. She heard he is quite the seeker, from her bedroom she could Albus whinging about Scorpius's so called 'cheating'

Malfoy gave her a curious look after the correction, maybe he was wondering if she's still being harassed and shunned by her family,

"Well then Lily Luna, Hogwarts has missed you, it's been rather dull without the far most interesting Potter… child of the great legend" Scorpius winked.

"So you're saying you missed me?" Lily inquired innocently.

Scorpius couldn't stop looking at this new Lily; she had grown up so much in the past 2 years apart. Her wavy rich red hair almost reached her belly button; she had grown a little in height and had certainly thinned out a lot.

Before he could respond; a bunch of 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th year Slytherin boys piled into their carriage.

"Malfoy! Read for another dominating season of Quidditch," a big dark haired 6th year shouted sitting next to Scorpius.

"Another? Oh Flint, who have you been playing for? We haven't won the cup in while," Scorpius chuckled.

Lily felt slightly uncomfortable; she didn't even know if the buys had noticed her.

She noticed the boy next to her was staring at her. He was very lanky with sandy brown hair and horned rimmed glasses.

"Hi, I'm Mason Field," he smiled shaking her hand.

"Ummm Hi, I'm Lily," she replied. Not wanting to mention her last name at the fear of disapproval.

"Potter I know," he smiled. "I heard you're quite the Quidditch player, you should try out, what do you play?"

"I'm not really that good, I play chaser."

"Don't be so modest, look I have to go do my prefect rounds, but I'll see you at Quidditch tryouts," he grinned walking out the carriage.

Lily looked around the carriage to find many pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Sorry, I'm so rude," Scorpius muttered. "Everybody, this is Lily Luna, Lily this is the Slytherin Quidditch team. "

"Well, welcome back miss Potter, maybe with you here we might be able to win some Quidditch," Flint shouted. "And of course with Scorpius back."

"I got a nasty injury last year, haven't really been up to my game until now," Scorpius explained.

Sometimes she really hated being a Potter, people just expected her to be good at everything, expected her to be some sort of hero, saviour.

"I'm really not that good," Lily repeated.

"We'll be the judge of that, it's in your blood young Potter," A Blonde haired boy up the other end assured her.

Lily was very surprised all the boys seemed to be smiling and had accepting looks on their face.

"Well we better go change into our robes," the blonde boy suggested. "We should be arriving soon."

**A/N: Please don't hate me for skipping a couple years, but I felt it was necessary for me to continue writing what I wanted to. There should be regular updates for a while, 2 week break **** please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lily rushed to the great hall; she was already late on her first day back. Lily accidently bumped into someone.

"Wow, easy there Lily," a voice chuckled.

Lily looked up to see Lorcan Scamander. Lorcan was known as quite a ladies' man around Hogwarts, hell Lily didn't even go here for 2 years but she still heard about his _extracurricular activities_.

"Hey Lorcan, sorry," Lily apologised.

Lily looked into Lorcan's eyes but found he was certainly not looking into hers. She watched his eyes roamed down her body and a subtle smirk appeared upon his face. Usually this would make her feel uneasy, but growing up with Lorcan you get used to such behaviour.

"No worries… no worries at all. You know Lily we should really catch up, you know spend some _quality time_ together," he suggested.

Lily was well aware of Lorcan meant with 'quality time'.

"Oh yea, totally, maybe later hey?" Lily stuttered running to the great hall and taking her seat.

Lily looked around to find Cassie jumping up and down waving at her. She took a seat next her. Lily missed Cassie so much, sure she came around once or twice while Lily was attending Beauxbatons, but she really missed having a friend at school. Sure she had friends at Beauxbatons but they only related on a somewhat superficial level.

"Hey Cass, how are you?" Lily smiled hugging her well missed best friend.

"Oh Lily, we all did miss you, so so much," Cassie grinned hugely.

"Yes Lillian, we certainly did, who else will save dear Cassandra here from being a victim of loneliness,' Thomas winked.

"Well, look who's finally decided to grace us with her presence," Scorpius drawled. "You missed the sorting, the speeches and most of our feast, what on earth was a better offer than this?"

At the moment with the worst timing possible; Lorcan Scamander walked past and gave Lily a big wink and licked his lips. If there is a god, man does he one good sense of humour.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows at her and continued eating.

"Come on Lily lets go back to the dorm room, I want to show you my new curtains," Cassie suggested grabbing Lily's hand and dragged her out the door.

THE NEXT DAY

Lily walked onto the Quidditch pitch, it was far more impressive than Beauxbatons. The wind blew her fiery red hair all over her face. Lily stopped and put her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing some Slytherin Quidditch robes; each person trying out was given them to wear. Hers happened to be about 3 sizes too big and smelt kind of weird.

"Hey Lilly, I'm glad you're here," Mason from the train ride shouted. "Ok so the chasers are all over there, we'll try you guys out after the beaters," he smiled.

"Umm thanks," Lily replied walking to a crowd of 10 people.

Lily studied the competition; everyone was at least 6 foot tall and looked like body builders, not to mention she was the only girl.

"You're trying out for keeper?" A gruff looking boy scoffed.

"Yea, you got a problem with that?" Lily snapped.

"Of course not, just watch yourself out there princess, you might break a nail."

"I'm not too worried about that," Lily smirked. "Do you know who the captain is?"

Lily studied his expression, he looked at her with a dumbfound look upon his face.

"HA! You were just talking to him princess, Mason Fields," he snarled pointing to Mason who was helping injured player off the ground. "Lucky, he actually likes you, quite fond of you actually."

The boy continued sneering, what did he mean by that? She was only fourteen for goodness sake.

"CHASERS!" Mason called. "You'll be trailed in groups of three to demonstrate team work and scoring abilities."

"McGarry, Stephenson and Scott, you're up first. We've got our seeker Scorpius filling in for me as keeper; so this should easy for you all," Mason smiled.

Lily watched the first three, one was pretty good, she watched as the other two fumbled and dropped the quaffle. Scorpius looked utterly ridiculous, she watched him as panic struck his face whenever the chasers came within 50 yards. When one of them finally actually made it to the goals Scorpius dived to catch it but ended up hitting it with his head causing him to half fall off his broom. Scorpius seemed perfect at everything, but seeing him struggle to keep the goals was hilarious.

"Nice one Malfoy!" Lily heard a voice from the bleachers yell.

She looked over to see her brother Albus and some friends.

"Your teams full of such talented players Field," Albus screamed out again.

"I much prefer James over that one," Mason smirked to her rolling his eyes.

Every preferred James that's what made Albus's attempted so sad. He always strived to be the best to outshine his older brother, which James had no problem with, but his attempts were just too much. He always came off as a bit of a try hard.

"Ok so that was certainly interesting, go clean up," Masson chuckled pointing towards the locker room for the boys who just trailed. "Next up; Murphy, Parkinson and … Potter."

Lily looked over to the other two who stepped forward. It was the tall guy she was talking to and… well… another tall guy. Lily mounted her broom and soared up after Murphy and Parkinson. She had spent years of playing Quidditch with her brothers so she just what to do. She flew to the other side of them leaving a fair distance for them to throw the ball. Murphy threw the quaffle at Parkinson who fumbled and dropped it whilst falling off his broom. Lily watched as Murphy rolled his eyes and flew down to catch the quaffle faster than Parkinson was falling. He didn't even bother to save the other boy; he just caught the quaffle and soared up to Scorpius in the goal and shot it straight through the middle post avoiding a terrified looking Scorpius.

"You ready to play Potter?" He shouted.

At that moment 3 other Slytherin players came flying towards them, the quaffle was thrown over the other side of the field. Without hesitation Lily zoomed over to the opposite side as fast as she could, passing everyone else with such speed. She caught the quaffle and immediately began flying to Scorpius's side. She spotted Murphy who was looking rather impressed.

"You ready to play?" Lily shouted back at him. "Careful you don't break a nail princess."

She watched him smirk and then she flew as fast as he broom would let her. She saw the opponents dash towards her; she dodged underneath and to the side of them and made her way to the goals. She threw the ball at Murphy who remained in the same place. Suddenly all their opponents soared towards him, he then raised his eyebrows at her and before she knew it he chucked the quaffle at her. Lily flew towards Scorpius and hit the quaffle with her broomstick into the middle goal. As Scorpius tried to block it, the quaffle hit his head and sent him flying through the goal.

"Scorpius!" Lily yelled, flying down the ground to see him.

She reached the ground to find Scorpius with a giant bruise on his head.

"Wow, Lily, you're so right," Scorpius mumbled.

Lily lifted he head onto her lap while everyone was still running over.

"What you mean?" Lily asked.

"Your Quidditch skills…Complete rubbish," he grinned.

A/N: Please Review. Please Please! And what do you think? Have Lily's brother accepted her as a Slytherin and love her anyway? Or will they make her life a living hell?

P.S: OMG just finished reading Perks of a Wallflower, so incredible! Highly recommend it


	8. Chapter 8

Lily woke up with the same feeling she had awoken with for the last 2 days, but today it would end. The Quidditch results would be posted after lunch and she would finally find out whether or not she made the team. Lily jumped out of bed and dressed in her robes ready for breakfast; she grabbed Cassie and ran to the great hall.

"Wow! You must be so so hungry," Cassie smiled.

"You have no idea," Lily responded.

Lily walked with Cassie hoping she would fend off any unwanted people, who keep talking to her non-stop every day.

"Oh wow, what a coincidence Lil, I was just heading down to go get some breakfast and here you are," A smirking Lorcan Scamander bumped into her.

"I'll meet you at the table Lily," Cassie smiled skipping off.

"No Cass—" Lily tried calling her friend back but she had already disappeared.

"So Lily, how about we eat some breaky together, you know," he raised his eye brows. "I'm so very hungry."

Lily watched how his eyes once again roamed down her body.

"Look Lorcan, I'd really like to go eat with my friends now," Lily informed him running as fast as she could.

She reached the table to join Cassie who was sitting next to Thomas opposite Scorpius.

"Well well well, if it isn't our little Quidditch whiz who knocked out the best seeker in the school," Thomas welcomed her.

Lily sat down nervously but the look on Scorpius's face eased her right away.

"Well maybe if he stopped looking at his reflection in his muggle watch then he would have been prepared," Lily smirked.

Scorpius looked back at her and grinned.

"I can't help it Lil, even when I see myself I get lost in my eyes, I'm just that irresistible. I can see you right now, gazing into my eyes, enchanted my looks."

Scorpius stood up and patted Lily on the head. "No hard feelings, everyone else does too."

Lily watched as he walked away, and approached a 5th year Slytherin. He treated her as a child, patted her on the head, she really hated that about him sometimes. He was just like her brothers; he couldn't see that she had grown up.

"Well… that was fun, come on ladies, shall I walk you to DADA," Thomas questioned. "You see today all the 5th year students are helping the 4th years as preparation for our owls."

"Oh that would be marvellous! Aren't you exited Lily?" Cassie exclaimed.

Great that meant, a whole morning of Scorpius picking on her, and Lorcan watching her.

Thomas, Lily and Cassie arrived at the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom to find everyone already inside. It really did become a hassle when Peeves had it out for every Potter that walked by.

"Nice of you to arrive," a very irritated Professor Nakamura greeted them. "Cassandra and Thomas you're in Mr Scamander's group over there, and Miss Potter you're in your brothers group here."

Lily really liked Mr Nakamura; he came to Hogwarts from Japan willing to take the job here, everyone else was too scared, as the position seemed to be cursed.  
She looked at her group; the 4th years were Hugo, Emily; a quiet Hufflepuff girl and Lizzy; a bubbly Ravenclaw girl who Albus had a crush on last year. The 5th years were Albus, Rose, Scorpius and Amanda (the girl Scorpius ditched her for at breakfast)

It was a well known fact everyone likes Amanda, it was also well know that she seemed to like a lot of people too. Since her third year she had slept with half of the School (well maybe that was an exaggeration, but she sure did get around) Amanda had long bleached white hair and constantly wore thick black eyeliner and eye shadow.

"Lily!" An exited Hugo embraced her.

Hugo had grown up a bit over the past two years. A bit (only a bit) of his chubbiness had disappeared but he still remained equally as adorable.

"Ok so at the moment we're just reading about spells, but tomorrow we get to try them out," Hugo explained.

"Oh alright," Lily replied.

"Hey Lily, how'd Quidditch trials go?" Rose asked.

"Umm alright I guess," she responded.

"Alright! HA! It was bloody hilarious, she was speeding away, you know with pure Potter talent and Scorpius here, lacking said talent got bowled over and hospitalised,' Albus laughed.

It was a rough start with Albus after Lily was sorted into Slytherin but over the years he and James had become rather protective of her, sure they still weren't ok with her being a snake but they had come a long way since.

But it looks like Lily wasn't the only one with a temper.

"Scorpy was doing a great job, he can't help it if some armature ginger—"

"Ok, ok babe, that's enough, you wanna grab a drink? Toilet breaks?" Scorpius interrupted placing his hands on her shoulders.

Babe? Babe? Amanda was now Scorpius's babe? Lily was not jealous at all, of course not; just curious as to how Scorpius could even look at her. She was practically a walking STD, not to mention if you went anywhere near her face; you'd end up with mounds of clay all over you.

Lily watched as she started kissing Scorpius's neck, as all the other boys in the room looked on envious. Even Albus scowled with jealousy. Mr Nakamura must have stepped out of the room for some reason, because Lily couldn't spot him anywhere.

"Ok Amanda stop, there's kids watching," Scorpius pushed her away.

Lily had had enough, it was unfair how everyone considered her to be a kid still, and she was only one year younger than Scorpius. So Lily then decided to do the only rational thing possible.

She marched over to Lorcan Scamander.

"Hey Lil—"

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on his lips.

The whole room broke into oooooohs.

Lorcan really got into the kiss and started deepening it. It was her first kiss, and she had willingly and rather forcefully given it to Lorcan Scamander. She didn't know quite how to kiss, but she just mimicked him; she felt him smiling. In her peripheral vision she saw a rather confused looking Malfoy with a shocked, angry Albus.

"So I guess this means you got Slytherin seeker," Lorcan broke apart from her.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked before he continued their kiss.

"Quidditch results were posted an hour ago," Lorcan explained then returning to kissing her.

Already? Why had nobody told her? They weren't supposed to be posted until lunch time. The bell rang and all the students rushed out of class. Lily ran to the notice board where the Quidditch results were posted.

_Slytherin Quidditch team_

_Keeper: Mason Field (Captain)_

_Seeker: Scorpius Malfoy_

_Beaters: Marcus Flint, Adam McGarry_

_Chasers: Harrison Murphy, Adrian Goyle, Lily Potter_

She did it, she was a chaser.

"Well done," Scorpius walked up to her hesitantly.

He awkwardly patted her on the back and walked away. Great she had officially messed things up with Scorpius.

Lily looked at the other side of the notice board at a bright red and gold sheet.

_Gryffindor Quidditch Team_

_Keeper: Sarah Bell_

_Seeker: Albus Potter_

_Beaters: Lucy Weasley, James Potter _

_Chasers: Fred Weasley, Dominique Weasley, Teddy Weasley (Captain)_

**A/N: Honestly considering not continuing with this story; I know it's not fair to you guys but right now it only seems like 3 people are interested. Please Review; let me know if you want me to continue and what you think of the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Congratulations Lily," a voice from behind her spoke.

He had become a lot taller recently, one of the tallest in his year. Although, his father was defiantly not happy about the fact his son towering over him. His thick dark hair covered his eyes and nose; he looked very much like a scruffy version of his father without glasses.

"I knew you'd get chaser," he continued; putting his hands in his pockets and looking down at the ground.

"Thanks," Lily replied nervously.

It has been so long since they'd actually had a conversation other than common pleasantries.

"Just so you know, no matter how good you are…" he mumbled. "…We'll still thrash you."

Lily looked up at his face unsure if he was joking or not, but the small smile on her face suggested he was saying it in the nicest way possible.

He began to walk away, hand still in pockets.

"Wait!" Lily stopped him.

He slowly turned around and looked at her curiously.

"Thanks… James," she smiled.

He nodded back at her and continued walking down the corridor.

Before she was sorted Lily and James were the closest out of all the Weasly-Potters, they were so much alike, James never said more than needed. But after the so called 'dreadful' day; James was never the same. Albus eventually forgave her and began talking and joking around with Lily again, but James remained quiet and didn't speak to her other than absolutely necessary.

"LILY POTTER!" A loud boy came bouncing down the corridor where James had gone.

"Ummm… do I know you?" Lily asked.

She had never seen this boy in her life.

He thrust his hand at her; in anticipation for a muggle handshake. She shook it hesitantly.

"Adam McGarry, the pleasure is all mine!" he grinned. "I'm a Slytherin Beater, and you dear angel who looks likes she come from heaven itself, are our saviour!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"Thanks Adam, I guess," Lily smiled. "I have to go meet a friend sorry," Lily replied walking to the Slytherin common room.

"I'll accompany you," he suggested bouncing after her.

Adam looked like your typical surfer dude (even though it's high unlikely as let's face it; the UK does exactly have the best waves). His long curly blonde hair was tied up in a pony tail.

"I saw you at tryouts, gosh you. Were. Incredible!" He exclaimed. "Masons very impressed by your skills, we both agreed that you are our saviour, with you we will finally beat those Gryfindorks."

Lily walked into her dorm after farewelling Adam.

She entered her dorm to find Annabelle and all the girls (including Cassie) sitting on her bed.

"Hey Lily," Cassie smiled.

Lily put her bag down near her bed and walked towards Annabelle's.

"So I heard you made the Quidditch team," Annabelle spoke up.

Lily studied her; she didn't seem to have some evil smirk that just said 'I've got a devious plan to humiliate you'.

"Umm yea," Lilly replied hesitantly.

"I was just asking; cause you know, there are some way cool guys on that team; the most popular in Slytherin," Annabelle smiled. "You could totally introduce right?"

Of course; Annabelle was actually genuinely interested in her life, she was just looking for a way to climb the social ladder.

"We'll see," Lily smirked.

She needed to take control of the situation; Teddy always taught her to stand up for yourself and don't become a door mat for other people to step all over you.

"Is it true you shagged Lorcan Scamander in the middle of class?" A petite blond girl asked.

Hogwarts is worse the Beauxbatons; the way gossip spreads so quickly.

"No, not all," Lily replied still rather confused as to why she kissed him.

"We're not judging," Annabelle grinned. "He's well fit."

Its true Lorcan was one of Hogwarts better looking pupils, but his whole 'I'm a player' aura about him kind of made him less desirable.

"Anyway; there's a party going on tonight in Hufflepuff, we were all planning on going; would you like to join us Lily?" Annabelle asked.

Why did she feel like she was demanding her soul; all she had to do was agree to the party, but it seemed like making a deal with the devil.

"Umm sure, I guess," Lily replied.

"Yay!" Annabelle yelled running up to Lily and embracing her in a hug.

Oh this was going to be one hell of a night.

The day seemed to go by surprisingly fast. Lily managed to successfully avoid Lorcan the entire day, but it seemed as if she wasn't the only one doing the ignoring. Despite her best efforts, she hadn't caught a glimpse of Scorpius all day either.

She walked up to her dorm and flopped down on her bed. Too much had happened today, it was far too overwhelming.

"Lily! Thank goodness you're here!" Annabelle walked out of their bathroom. "The girls are already in the bathroom finishing their makeup, and you're not even dressed!"

Lily glanced at Annabelle; her shinny black hair was curled to perfection in some sort of up-do, she was wearing a blue sparkly dress with bright blue 5 inch heels. It appeared as if she'd spent hours grooming and primping herself.

"Right. Umm When are we leaving?" Lily asked curiously, it seemed a bit early.

"In about an hour, so hurry up Lillian we don't want to be late," Annabelle replied with a bit too much attitude for Lily's liking.

She watched as Annabelle hurried over to the bathroom. A whole hour! Gosh what are they going to do? Annabelle looked pretty much perfect.

Lily looked in her trunk, she still hadn't unpacked. She pulled out a bright emerald green dress that matched her eyes. It was extremely tight and clung to all her curves, it was a little short but it was very modest in her cleavage area. If kissing Lorcan in front of her whole class didn't show everyone (ahem Scorpius) that she was grown up, she had no hope. Maybe that's why she chose Lorcan to make out with, he didn't see her as some child he respected her, well more so her body, but it didn't matter.

She took out a small mirror and started applying makeup; quite honestly she didn't feel like joining all the others in the bathroom. She applied some eye liner, light foundation; mascara and bright red lipstick (it matched her hair perfectly). She found her black stilettos and whit that she was ready to go.

"Lily!" Cassie grinned running out of the bathroom to hug here.

Cassie was wearing a long flowing cream sparkly dress, she looked gorgeous. She reminded Lily so much of Luna, Lorcan and Lysander's mum.

"So I heard you're going to Hogsmade with Lorcan next weekend, and that you shagged him in the broom closet after potions today, and that your dads gone totally mental, and Lorcan's ex; Marcy Grey is out for your blood, and every single other girl in the school is totally devo!" Cassie explained.

"Ummm, well I snogged him once, you were there Cass, I'm completely unaware of everything else… well except every girl being jealous, I'm never been so bitched about in my life as I have today," Lily smiled.

It was true; every girl in all of her classes gave her strange looks.

"Sooooo Cass," Lily grinned. "What's going on with you and Thomas?"

"Nothing! We're just friends," Cassie responded. "Just really good friends, who used to date."

"Cassie! You and Thomas dated?" Lily asked sitting down on her bed with Cassie.

"Oh yea, for a little while when you were away, he's so so nice," she smiled dreamily. "But we broke up over the summer break, I met someone else."

Lily felt bad not being there for Cassie, she just left, she didn't even have time to say good bye.

"Someone else? Who?" Lily asked.

"Oh just a muggle boy, leather jacket, absolutely gorgeous, good shag too," Cassie smirked.

"You shagged him?"

Lily was really surprised; Cassie always seemed too 'off with the fairies' to even consider such things.

"Who was your first shag Lil?' Cassie questioned.

"Ooooh yea Lil? Who was your first _shag_?" Annabelle chimed in.

To tell the truth, all Lily had done was kiss, and not very much at that. She was only 15, she didn't feel the need to rush into anything.

"Ummmm Ihaven'treallyshaggedanyonebefore," Lily mumbled.

She felt a bit silly that she was ashamed of such a thing, but it seemed like she was the only one left.

Lily and Annabelle sat there shocked.

"You mean to say, Lorcan was your first?" Annabelle raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't sleep with Lorcan!" Lily yelled.

At that moment, with god's perfect timing Scorpius awkwardly walked in to the dormitory.

"Ummmm, hey girls, we're heading off now… if you wanna tag along?" He asked.

"Ok then, sounds good," Annabelle smiled.

Scorpius gave Lily a weak smile and closed the door behind him.

In all the other house common rooms boys couldn't enter the girl's dorms, but not Slytherin. Apparently that charm had been broken centuries ago. Trust Slytherins' to spend all their time trying to break it.

Lily thought about Scorpius's expression, he seemed relieved.

"Come on girls," Annabelle smirked as the two other girls; Claire and Melanie followed her out the door.

Cassie smiled at Lily and they both walked out of the dorm.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I'm been really busy lately, exams are in like 1-2 weeks! So scared. Anyway, I should be doing an update soon, sorry for the wait. PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: As this fic isn't rated M; just letting readers know, this chapter has sexual references and underage drinking.**

Lily and Cassie held hands walking behind the other Slytherins down the corridors to Hufflepuff.

"May I say you ladies look lovely tonight," Thomas walked over next to Cassie.

"You may, and we know," Cassie smiled.

Lily noticed Scorpius trailing behind; she slowed down to walk with him leaving Cassie and Thomas alone.

She was now walking with him, but she had no idea what to say. She didn't even know if he was jealous or just being his brooding self. He was wearing an emerald green shirt (matching her dress perfectly btw) and black dress pants, his muscles showed through the shirt making him utterly irresistible.

"Hey," Lily said awkwardly.

"Hey," he replied looking at his feet.

She didn't know what to say, she always did, but for some reason she felt incredibly guilty.

"You look nice Lil," Scorpius commented breaking the awkwardness. "Just watch out with Lorcan, you know, he's got a bit of a reputation."

"I've grown up with Lorcan my whole life, I think I know him a bit better than you do, and who are you to talk," Lily snapped.

He had no right, to tell her to 'watch out', he barely knew Lorcan. And besides; his reputation was arguably worse than Lorcan's lately.

"Yer, well I'm not always like what people say I am, reputations are deceiving," Scorpius replied getting quite worked up.

"Have you ever though Lorcan is the same?"

Lily knew very well that Lorcan did live up to his reputation; she had witnessed him with many girls.

"God, Lily!" Scorpius yelled with frustration. "I'm just trying to look out for you, protect you."

"I don't need your protection Scorpius; I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself," Lily scoffed walking faster to catch up to Cassie and Thomas.

Everyone had no doubt heard her little argument with Scorpius, and together the Slytherins walked in silence to the Hufflepuff common room. They reached the portrait at the entrance.

"Password?" the portrait of a middle aged wizard asked.

All the slytherins looked at each other realising no one actually knew the password.

"JUST KIDDING," the portrait laughed. "I know how you crazy kids are these days, go right inside, get jiggy, and have fun kids!"

"Man do I love Hufflepuff," Thomas chuckled.

Everyone grinned at each other as the portrait swang open and revealed a large room where hundreds of rowdy teenagers danced and drank. Scorpius was dragged off by a very intoxicated Amanda (who was wearing minimal as per usual), Thomas went straight for the dance floor and Cassie made her way to the bar.

Lily looked around trying to find someone she knew. There were heaps of people, it was too crowed and basically impossible to recognise anyone under the flashing lights; why would they need some many strobe and colourful lights.

"LILY!" Mason, the Quidditch captain yelled. The music was so loud she could barely hear him

"Hey!" she yelled back.

"Here, it's the traditional welcome to Hogwarts shot."

He passed her a shot of some sort of green liquid. Lily had only ever drunk a few times, but never had been drunk. She looked up (like a foot) at Masons charming smile, he winked at her and took a shot himself. Lily returned the smile and drank her shot also.

"at'a girl," he chuckled at her disgusted face.

He signalled towards the balcony, and began walking over to it, Lily followed him.

"So Lily Potter, how are you enjoying your first Hogwarts party?" he asked when they reached the quiet balcony.

"It's alright I guess, the ones at Beauxbatons were always a lot more… ummm… dignified," Lily mumbled.

"I know what you mean; on the holidays my family always has these…"

Lily tuned out to Mason's story and spotted a couple getting a bit hot and heavy over on the other balcony. As they turned around she recognised them as Amanda and Scorpius, she watched as his shirt was unbuttoned and she played with his waist band.

"Lily? Lily?" Mason caught her attention again.

"Sorry, I was just distracted," lily apologized.

Why was Scorpius even with her? She was fowl, disgusting; Lily honestly couldn't understand the appeal of her at all.

A waiter walked up to them carrying a plate of shots. Lily quickly drank 3 of them as Mason watched impressed.

"Wow, you sure like to drink for a 15 year old," he grinned.

"You know what, I feel like dancing," Lily exclaimed walking over to the dance floor leaving him behind.

Lily found Thomas in the middle of the dance floor and began dancing with him. The dance floor was so crowed, she was squished up right against heaps of people, but she didn't seem to care.

As Lily was dancing she felt someone dancing right behind her, she grinded into him while dancing. Usually should have morals and standards on such things, but quite frankly she didn't care right now. She felt his hands grab her waist and pull her in closer to him, his hands trailed up her body a bit too far. Before she could stop him from touching her inappropriately everything went blurry and then black.

"Lily? Lily? Are you okay?" A muffled voice asked.

Lily opened her eyes and eventually the blurry figure turned into Lorcan Scamander. She must admit, maybe she was hoping to set eyes on a love struck looking Scorpius, but her life isn't some fairy tale.

"Oh thank god," he sighed looking relieved.

Lily looked around the room to find she was in the hospital wing in Hogwarts; she sat up in her bed.

"W-what happened?" she asked confused.

"You must have passed out," Lorcan explained. "Too much alcohol no doubt, what were you thinking Lil?"

She looked at Lorcan who was still in his muggle dress robes. His hair was a mess, and looked like he slept here all night.

"I dunno," she mumbled.

Lorcan leaned in and hugged her. She hadn't seen this side of Lorcan before, well at least not for a long time. He used to be one of the sweetest kids going around, much like his brother Lysander, but all of a sudden he changed.

"Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday with the whole kiss thing and I just wasn't to know what's—"

"Lil, its ok, we'll talk about tonight okay? After your Quidditch practice?" He suggested.

Lily nodded and hugged him again, just as Annabelle walked in.

"Well, I guess I'll leave, see ya tonight Lils!" Lorcan smiled walking out of the hospital wing.

Annabelle smiled at him and walked over to Lily's bed and stood at the end of it.

"I heard you got totally wasted last night," Annabelle smirked. "You're such an embarrassment. I hope you know that."

Lily was surprised at Annabelle abrupt insult.

"I saw you grinding on the dance floor, like some common hore," she continued. "And now scheduling quickies with Lorcan Scamander, I mean can you be any slutier?"

Lily didn't know how to respond, so instead she just sat still in silence waiting for the unwelcome guest to leave.

"Now, I f you don't mind, not that I care, I have to leave," she explained. "There's someone I need to catch up with, toodles."

Annabelle gave her a malicious look and walked out. God that girl was a pain. Maybe there really was no hope of them ever being friends. Lily blushed embarrassed at what ever happened last night; she hadn't even had that much to drink, that she could remember.

She looked at the clock on the wall; she must have slept all day. It was 5oclock time for Quidditch practise. Lily looked around for Madam Hallfrig the nurse, but couldn't find her so she left.

She walked down to the Slytherin dorms to go get her Quidditch uniform thinking about last night. She was never drinking again. Lily just hoped her brothers hadn't heard about her little… experience, otherwise her dad would be down here within the hour.

Lily sprinted up to her dorm to find her Quidditch uniform shredded.

"Bloody Hell!" Lily yelled.

Could Annabelle just leave her alone, god, she's not such a model citizen either.

"Hey Lil. Oh wow, ummm do you wanna borrow my old uniform?" Scorpius asked walking in.

Lily smiled at him and nodded. In 10 seconds he returned with a spare uniform. Lily walked into the bathroom to get changed.

"Hey, so I heard about last night," Scorpius began talking to her.

Lily closed the door a bit more for some privacy.

"Hasn't the whole school?" Lily inquired slightly embarrassed.

"Oh yea, I guess," he continued. "But no need to worry, I mean, heaps of people passed out. There were like 20 who ended up with Madam Hallfrig for company all night."

Lily felt so relieved. She walked out in a very oversized uniform.

"Ready?" he asked.

**A/N: Ok so I'm aware some people don't like this fic very much, and I'm completely open to constructive and honest criticism. But please don't go to such lengths 'I HATE YOU' and 'pile of rubbish' blah blah blah. Don't be mistaken into thinking I'm hurt by this, the only reason I'm mentioning this is it bothers me that some people feel the need to be unnecessarily nasty because they don't like the story line. If you don't like it; don't read it, it's that simple: you don't have to review every chapter with just plain mean comments.**

**Sorry the chapters a bit dodgy, just a bit of a transition into what I want to happen. **

**On a happier note, thanks to everyone else, you're all so lovely, keep reviewing **

**Next chapter: lily and Lorcan talk, Lily confronts Annabelle; Lily and Scorpius fluff**


	11. Chapter 11

Surprisingly Quidditch practise went really well, Lily caught the snitch within 20 minutes whilst dodging over 100 bludgers. Scorpius lent her his old uniform, Mason praised her skills and Adam informed her they both ended up in the hospital wing last night. Sure she could see Annabelle and few other girls sniggering and laughing at her the entire time, but she didn't care, she felt untouchable, infinite when she was flying.

Although she was still in a bit of pain from last night, she must have fell on her legs funny or something; not that it mattered when flying. Not to mention her head was still pounding.

Lily walked over to the rest of the team with the snitch and placed it in the box, but overheard a conversation.

"So I heard you banged Amanda last night," the beater Flint asked Scorpius.

"You heard about that did you?" Scorpius smirked.

"What's that now? Like number 100 yet?" Flint asked with envy.

Lily watched as Scorpius chuckled.

"Hey Lil," Mason interrupted her eves dropping.

"So how are you coping, with being the only girl on the team and all?" he asked.

To be honest she hadn't really thought about, it didn't really concern her that much. In fact lately she had been kind of glad; she hadn't been getting on well with any girls well at the moment. Cassie was always of doing who knows what with who knows who and Annabelle… well at this current moment of time she was probably plotting her ultimate social humiliation.

"Its fine, I live with 2 older brothers, I guess I'm just used to it," Lily smiled carrying the Quidditch boxes to the storage room with him.

"So what's up for tonight? I heard your friend Cassie is throwing a big party."

Lily really needed to talk to Cassie soon, she felt like she didn't even know her, and now she's throwing some big party that she hasn't informed Lily of. But that was going to have to wait because she needed to sort this thing out with Lorcan first.

"Yea… ummm, I'm actually going to meet a friend tonight," Lily explained, whilst placing the supplies on the shelf.

"Ah yes Lorcan Scamander I believe," he snarled. "I never liked that kid much."

Lily just nodded. It was a common thing for the guys not to like Lorcan, he was always well groomed and had this intriguing allure to him that made him irresistible to girls.

"Look, just watch him ok, you know its Lorcan, he's got quite a bit of a reputation," Mason warned her.

"Thanks,' lily smiled and walked away.

She wasn't about to pick a fight with Mason; he was so polite and didn't seem to mean it in such a negative way. Lily walked inside the castle and began to make her way to the astronomy tower to meet Lorcan.

"Well well well, look what we've got here," Annabelle snarled walking up to her with the two other girls trailing behind her. "If it isn't the disappointment Potter."

"I'm not really in the mood for this, so if you would please move out of my way," Lily demanded trying to move around them.

"_Lily Luna Potter" _Annabel snarled. There was something about the way she said her name that made Lily's stomach churn. "I don't know why you even came back… it's certainly not to be with your family, because let's face it; they hate you. In fact; it's as if everybody does, don't you agree girls?"

"You're such a disappointment," one of the girls growled.

"Even Scorpius Malfoy can't stand you," the other smirked.

She felt like she was in first year again, everyone accusing her of being the bad egg of the potter clan. Being sorted into Slytherin made her _war hero father_ cry in shame, according to all newspapers. She didn't even want to waste her time picking a fight with Annabelle, but she just continued to press all of her buttons.

"And now the biggest slut of the school; gyrating on dance floors, desperately throwing yourself at Scorpius all the time and dating Lorcan now," she said with malice.

"Ok—" Lily began but was interrupted.

"It's sad really, pining after Scorpius and Lorcan who are clearly not interested. I mean! Did you see his face when you attacked him with your lips, he'll probably break up with you tonight," Annabelle scoffed.

And that's when it happened. Cool and composed Lily had finally cracked at someone shed never thought was worth her energy.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Lily screamed. "Why do you treat people with such complete and utter shit?! Huh!? Wait let me guess mummy and daddy didn't give you enough attention as child, didn't hug you before bed and read bed time stories? Didn't tell you they loved you, never showed you any affection did they? And now you're just a bitter attention starved bitch who no one will ever like!"

Lily watched Annabelle's smirk fall off her face into a blank expression. She immediately felt a pang of guilt rise in her stomach.

"Miss Potter!" Professor Nakamura shouted walking toward her in the corridor. "I never expected such horrible language form you, 30 points from Slytherin and detention tomorrow night," he ordered.

'Whatever," Lily grumbled making her way to the astronomy tower.

Great, she had let down the one decent teacher in her school.

Lily walked up the stairs to find she was only 10 minutes late. She was sure Lorcan liked her, he was always hitting on her… well I guess he did that with everyone. But he seemed to be smiling when they kissed in class, Annabelle was so wrong and she was going to prove it.

Lily marched into the tower to find Lorcan with his back to the door looking out at the grounds; she walked up to him and kissed him just like before.

"Lily, wow, ummm hi," Lorcan smiled pushing her away.

Lorcan Scamander just rejected her, he didn't want to kiss her… maybe everyone did hate her.

"Am I seriously that repulsive?" Lily blurted out.

"Lily, I like you a lot, but that's not what I came here to talk to you about," he began.

Lorcan put his hands on Lily's shoulders and sat her down on the bench.

"Ok, so I don't know how to began," he mumbled nervously. "Ummm, why did you kiss me?"

Why did she kiss him? Seriously? Of course she manages to get the one boy in the whole school that will question a girl's motives when they kiss.

"Look Lil, I don't want to hurt you, and I really like you I do," Lorcan stuttered.

"What's the problem Lorcan? You jump on anything that moves, you're the biggest player in Ravenclaw (then again that's not saying much, most of em are too busy studying)" Lily asked.

Lorcan frowned and looked at his shoes. He looked so vulnerable, so ashamed.

"I don't actually sleep with them all, well maybe a few. I was a little confused," Lorcan explained still refusing to make eye contact. "I just flirt around so people won't judge me."

"Lorcan, what are you talking about," Lily asked standing up and taking his hand.

"Well… well… ummm…," Lorcan stuttered.

He had never been like this, never. He was the bad boy, the one with no weakness, none of this mumbling and stuttering. He was the one boy at school who seemed to have it all together, all figured out.

"…I'm GAY."

Lorcan let out a big sigh of relief.

"WOW! It feels great to say it out loud!" he shouted grinning.

"You're gay?" Lily questioned shocked. "You? Lorcan Scamander?"

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you Lil, I really didn't mean to," he apologized. "It's just: I like boys."

Lily was shocked. You never would have picked it. Telling the truth, she wasn't in love with Lorcan, she just felt the pressure to find a boyfriend. To conform.

"I'm so happy for you Lorcan,' Lily ginned.

She hugged him really tight.

"Thank you, Lily, thank you so much, it really means a lot to me. I'm so glad you're the first person I tell," he smiled.

"No one else knows?"

"Well Lysander might, you know. It would be difficult not to be suspicious with the amount of Zefron posters I own."

It all made sense now. He was the only guy at Hogwarts (with maybe the exception of Scorpius) who takes pride in their appearance and spends hours grooming themselves.

Lily and Lorcan sat in the astronomy tower for what seemed like hours, discussing their dramas and crushes.

"Well, Lil, I'm really glad we did this," Lorcan smiled hugging her. "Good night snake."

Lily chuckled and walked down the stairs. She approached the dungeons hearing the blasting music.

Cassie's party, of course.

She walked into the common room to find dancing, drunk, rowdy teenagers: worse than the Hufflepuff party. Because let's face it: Slytherin have much more fun.

Lily spotted Scorpius near the bar who stared at her. It was a strange expression she'd never seen on Scorpius: he looked worried. But she carried on and ran up to the dorm hoping to find Cassie, but as she walked in she saw the last person she wanted to find.

Annabelle was sitting on her bed in a puffy blue dress curled up.

"Before you start hazing me, can you tell me where Cassie is," Lily sighed approaching her.

"I don't know, last I saw her she was making out with Mason," she mumbled.

Cassie and Mason? Wow.

Lily walked up closer to Annabelle and realised she was crying.

She looked like a complete mess. This girl who was always so prefect and flawless had black eyeliner running down her cheeks and a puffy red nose. Lily didn't want to get involved so went to go back to the common room… maybe this was why she's a Slytherin not a Gryffindor, but then again: she couldn't exactly imagine Albus comforting someone.

"Your right," Annabelle sobbed. "You're always right. No one will ever love me. Not even my parents."

Lily would have loved to walk out right now, and avoid this whole situation. But there was something telling her to stay.

"Look, Annabelle. I'm really sorry I said those things, I was just so mad," Lily reluctantly apologised.

She walked over to Annabelle and sat next to her on the bed.

"My dad. He used to yell a lot, you know. He would scream and he drank a lot. He hit me… and mum. But then he left us and things were fine for a while," Annabelle confessed while sobbing. "She blames me, she said it's my fault he left… she won't even acknowledge me anymore."

Lily felt extremely guilty. Sure the girl was a pain, but Lily had never been through anything like that. Sure her family were a little judgemental of her house and her being a Slytherin, but it was nothing like Annabelle's home.

"I'm really sorry," Lily apologized hugging her.

"You know, the only reason I picked on you was because of Lorcan," she mumbled. "I just like him so much, and I hated you for kissing him."

"Annabelle… Lorcan's gay."

"No, he can't be," Annabelle assured Lily. "Oh god… the hair… the amazing skin. Bloody Hell! How did I not notice?"

Lily laughed a little to herself. Annabelle wasn't that bad at all. And little miss perfect just swore.

"Do you wanna head down stairs? … Find your minions?" Lily asked.

Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"Anna," she muttered.

"Huh?"

"Anna, can you call me Anna?" she asked Lily.

"Ummmm sure."

"I've never had a nick name before," she shrieked grabbing Lily's hand dragging her down the stairs.

What had Lily just got herself in to.

**A/N: Finally a new chapter! Hope you liked it! Sorry if you hate me.**

**Heaps more Scorpius/Lily to come.**

**I'm going to a Radiohead concert tonight (SO EXITED) so I thought id just get this chapter out of the way.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Lily woke up to find she was the first to wake. She didn't feel like she could sleep any longer so she hopped out of bed and put on a grey hoodie and her red trackie pants. Lily went to the bathroom and washed off all of last night's make up and put her hair in a messy bun on top of her head.

Lily didn't get to talk to Cassie last night: she couldn't manage to find her.

She quietly walked down to the great hall for breakfast and looked at her watch. It was only 7 o'clock, it was doubtful any Slytherins would be up: but maybe there would be a couple Ravenclaws.

She entered the great hall to find it almost empty, apart from the occasional student eating.

She sat down at the empty Slytherin table and grabbed some toast and a copy of witch weekly.

She began reading an article about Hogwarts… oh right… crap…. The first Quidditch game was this afternoon. She barely had time to think about it.

"Hey Lily," Scorpius plopped down on the seat opposite her. "Reading about the Quidditch predictions? A little flattering isn't it. Slytherin is predicted to smash Hufflepuff today."

"Yea, let's just hope we can live up to the expectations," Lily smiled. "What are you doing up so early?"

Scorpius finished chewing his apple. "Couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a run," he replied casually.

Now that he mentioned it, Lily noticed the sweat stains on his jumper.

She wanted to mention Lorcan to him, but she didn't quite know how to approach the situation—

"I broke up with Amanda," Scorpius stated biting into his apple once more.

This came as quite a shock. She and Scorpius were both single now.

"Oh… ummm… why?" Lily asked trying to contain her excitement.

"Oh you know, she…well … she…" Scorpius struggled to find the right word.

"She's nuts?" Lily suggested.

"Haha, yea. Yea, she is nuts," Scorpius chuckled.

Lily missed this: it had been a while since she and Scorpius had had a chat. She was feeling a little confident so she got straight to the point.

"Lorcan and I broke up too," Lily blurted out. "Well, we weren't really going out but, yea… its not going to happen."

She could have sworn she saw Scorpius smile a little bit: but maybe it was just her overly optimistic mind.

"That sucks," he smirked.

"Yea," Lily agreed.

Scorpius was about to say something but was interrupted by a very exited person.

"Lily! Hey sister, so what are we doing today?" Annabelle shrieked sitting next to Lily and hugging her.

"Wow, Anna. Ummm well I have Quidditch today, so I can't really hang out," Lily explained.

"Oh I totally get it sister. I'll be there cheering you on!" She grinned. "Oh hey Scorpius. Do you guys want some juice? I'll go get some," she suggested running off to the other table to grab a jug.

"Wow Lil," Scorpius chuckled. "When did you guys make nice… and how?"

"Last night, it's a long story," Lily replied

Suddenly James, walked into he hall. Which was extremely strange, as Lily thought a Potter couldn't be up before 9 without doing some serious damage to their body. He walked towards the table.

"Good Luck today Lily," he mumbled and walked away.

"What!? No good luck for me Jamie boy!?" Scorpius called out across the hall.

"Scorp!" Lily laughed and punched him. "We were having an intimate family moment and you ruined it," she pouted.

"Oh darling, you'll get over it," he grinned. "Now lovely, build your strength up for today. And I am going to go have a work out session to prepare."

God she hoped he was actually having a work out session, not a make out session.

"They only have pumpkin and eggplant," Annabelle returned carrying two jugs.

"Thanks," lily muttered pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"Do you like Scorpius Malfoy?" She fired.

Lily spurted out some of her juice.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

Was it really that obvious? Did everyone know?

"Scorpius? Do. You. Like. Him?"

"No, of course not, he's just a friend," Lily assured her.

"Oh my god! You totally like him!" Annabelle exclaimed.

"I do not! And keep your voice down, Hagrid probably heard at that volume," Lily whispered.

"You're in love," she teased. "You're hopelessly devoted to him," Annabelle sung.

"Hopelessly… what?" Lily asked.

"Oh it's a song from a muggle musical, I'm like totally obsessed," Annabelle confessed her love for Grease. "He's the only one that you want," she chuckled.

Lily rested her head in her hands and groaned.

"Morning Lil," her next visitor greeted.

"Hey Mason," she replied taking a sip of her juice.

"Pumped for Quidditch?"

"You bet!" Lily replied sarcastically.

"Lily's a little grumpy the s'morning," Annabelle confessed. "Is it true you got with Cassandra last night? Like… I didn't see or anything… its just something I heard," Annabelle stuttered.

Mason just raised his eyebrows and began to read a newspaper.

Lily almost forgot about the Cassie situation for the moment. Now the three of them just sat in silence reading.

"Well, as engrossing as this is," Annabelle smiled. "I should start picking out what to wear today for the match. Well obviously green. Hahah! But which jacket, a stripped or just a plain green one? Oh the decisions. Toodles," she grinned walking out the door.

"I'm sorry Lily," Mason apologized looking up from his newspaper.

"Ummm what for?"

"Well, for ummm kissing your best friend and all," he explained. "Because you're my friend and I shouldn't just go around kissing your best friend without considering your feelings first."

Lily didn't know what to say.

"We are friends aren't we Lily?" Mason asked. "I know I'm in seventh year, and you're only a third. But I consider you not only a team mate but a friend too."

"Oh course we're friends, and really its fine. I haven't really talked to Cassie in a while anyway," Lily explained.

"Oh, well I'm glad Lily," he grinned returning to reading the newspaper.

"Yea, ummm see ya Mason," Lily said.

She walked to her dormitory to go speak to Cassie, knowing she doesn't eat breakfast: so she had no hope of seeing her in the great hall.

She walked into the dorm to find Cassie sitting on her bed. She was still in last night's dress, and had lots of black eyeliner and shadow all around her eyes.

"Hey Cass," Lily greeted her walking towards her.

"Oh, hi Lily," Cassie replied casually.

She didn't know what to say. It was so awkward. Surely they hadn't grown apart that much. They had only been at the same school for a couple weeks now.

"So I heard about you and Mason," Lily began.

Cassie gave her a strange look and continued taking off her jewellery.

"So are you too like together now?" Lily asked trying to break the ice.

"No. He was just a bit of fun," Cassie smiled.

Lily felt so innocent. They were only 15 for goodness sake; she shouldn't need to feel so naive.

"Cassie are you ok?"

"Don't judge me, and its none of your business, ok?" Cassie rolled her eyes walking into the bathroom

_There are worse things I could do,__  
__Than go with a boy or two.__  
__Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy,__  
__And no good,__  
__I suppose it could be true,__  
__But there are worse things I could do.___

_I could flirt with all the guys,__  
__Smile at them and bat my eyes.__  
__Press against them when we dance,__  
__Make them think they stand a chance,__  
__Then refuse to see it through.__  
__That's a thing I'd never do._

**A/N: NO MORE EXAMS! I have officially graduated high school**

**Anyway, thanks for all your lovely reviews, it means so much to me. **

I'm in a Grease mood if you can't tell.

**Please keep reviewing, you have no idea how much I appreciate it.**

**I'll try to make my updates quicker and longer **


	13. Chapter 13

Slytherin smashed Hufflepuff as expected, 340-90 (Lily scored most of the goals, and once she had her fair share. Scorpius finally caught the snitch, ending the humiliation for Hufflepuff).

Sure, it was almost as if every night they had had a party, but Slytherin won a Quidditch match: so it was well deserved. (And let's face it, you don't really need an excuse other than 'we're Slytherins' to throw a party)

Lily put on a tight black cocktail dress and put her long straight red hair back in a slick ponytail.

"Hey, Lil," Scorpius announced himself rushing into her locker room.

The Quidditch team (ever so humble) decided it would be a great idea to get ready in the change rooms and make a fashionably late entrance to the party. And as Lily is the only female, she had a whole locker room to herself.

"Wow, Lil… you look great," Scorpius gaped.

"Always the tone of surprise Malfoy," Lily smirked putting on her stilettos.

Scorpius chuckled nervously and began fixing his hair in the mirror.

The whole Quidditch team hustled into Lily's changing room: causing Lily to receive a few wolf whistles.

"Come on Scorp, how 'bout ya quit fixing ya hair so we all can leave," Flint shouted.

"I'm sorry, we can't look as dashing as you without effort," Scorpius mocked.

Flint wasn't exactly the best looking guy. He looked much like his father, very big and gruff looking. But he was on the Quidditch team, and that has a certain thing to it: let's just say no one on the Quidditch team had trouble finding dates.

"Come on Lily," Scorpius walked up to her and slung his arm around her shoulder leading her out the door behind the rest of the Quidditch team.

It wasn't a grand romantic gesture. Well actually it was more of a friendly move, but she wasn't complaining. It seemed sort of protective, he made her feel safe.

On the way to the dungeons the boy discussed their entrance plan.

"I've got it!" Adam exclaimed. "I'll message Parker to put on some wicked tunes, and have the doors fly open to reveal us standing in a line, basking in our glory."

Lily laughed at his plan, but surprising a few other member s appeared as if they were seriously considering it nodding their heads in agreement.

"Or we could just ride in on a podium, and look down on all our inferiors," Scorpius whispered to Lily, mocking Adam.

"No McGarry, we're just going to walk in casually," Mason ordered.

This received a few sniggers and groans from the rest of the _gracious winners_.

"I'm captain, what I say goes."

Suddenly the doors blew open and TNT, a song by a muggle band called ACDC blasted welcoming them.

Everyone glared at Adam who was grinning.

But, no one should waste a good entrance, so they continued walking into the room full of their peers cheering for them.

She would be lying to say she didn't like the attention. Sure she wasn't so fussed on being such a god like figure to her peers (unlike some others in the team). But it was nice on the odd occasion to be idolized.

"Come on, Let's get a drink," Scorpius whispered in her ear.

He placed a hand on her waist and led her towards the bar.

"Butterbeer, Firewiskey, or this weird green glowing stuff?" Scorpius asked her attempting to read the label.

"Fire Whiskey will be fine," Lily smiled.

He nodded and poured her a glass for her and himself.

Lily took the glass and grinned at him. His hair was all messy and … oh no. Skipping down the stairs Annabelle came rushing up them.

"Crap," Lily muttered.

"Lily, Scorpius," she greeted them cheerfully. "How are we all this evening? Good game by the way. You all played so well. Sometimes I get a bit jealous, you know? Like, it looks like such a good time that I wish I was out there. I guess I could play Quidditch, you know, I'm quite good on a broom…"

Lily started losing concentration and obviously Scorpius had too.

He was now behind Annabelle mimicking her hand gestures and over exaggerating her overly enthusiastic expression.

Lily suppressed her giggles as he continued, and tried to nod intently to Annabelle's story.

"…Ooooh, I'm going to go get that for you, and show you what I mean," Annabelle exclaimed running back up the dorm.

Lily exhaled and smirked at Scorpius.

"You're so mean," she mumbled slapping him playfully on the arm.

"I know," he grinned. "Come on; let's go hide before she comes back."

Scorpius grabbed her free hand and led her though the dancing people.

Lily spotted Thomas in the middle of the floor grinding up to some 7th year, and two overly sexual people in a corner. She looked a little closer and realised it was Cassie and Mason, ew. He's so old.

Scorpius pulled her into a spall space behind a curtain. They were both squished up against each other. But at least Anna wouldn't look here.

"Ah safe at last," Scorpius sang.

Lily let out a sigh of relief. (Well as much as she could, considering she was cramped up right against Scorpius)

The sat there in silence just appreciating the peace.

Lily looked at Scorpius who was smiling and staring back.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Nothing… it's just, you are nothing like your family," he whispered.

"Is that a good thing?"

Scorpius grinned and tucked a piece of hair that was falling out of her pony tail behind her ear.

"Lil—"

"There you too are," Mason threw open the curtain. "Filch shut down the party. So this makes a great time for a team meeting, to discuss tactics."

"Oh come one man," Scorpius complained. "We just had a game. Let's have some fun."

"We're playing Gryffindor next week if you forgot _Malfoy," _Mason sneered. "You're not going to catch the snitch whilst day dreaming and harassing other team members like today."

Mason gave him one final glare, and didn't even glance at Lily.

"Wow, he really doesn't like you," Lily commented standing up and exiting their hiding spot.

"You're telling me. I guess he's just pissed 'cause he doesn't possess my skills," Scorpius shrugged. "Or my rugged looks."

Lily laughed and made her way to the meeting place.

As she started walking, Scorpius grabbed her hand and walked close next her.

**A/N: REMEMBER ME? **

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. But I haven't really been in such a good place lately, anyway I'm trying to update more regularly.**

**hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**Please review**

**IMPORTANT: I'm CONSIDERING A POSSIBLE STORY LINE , BUT I'm WORRIED IT S A BIT TOO DARK AND I MAY HAVE TO CHANGE THE RATING.**** If you feel comfortable (you don't have to) please state if your over 18 or not in the reviews. (I just would like to know my audience)**


End file.
